


Hell of a Secret

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Jackson talked to his human friend, AFTER he and Derek were outed as werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt (#45 - Acceptance at fullmoon_ficlet) played in perfectly to the next scene for And Omega Makes Family, so I decided to let that play out. Thank you for the nudge! As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

Jackson is resting on his bed playing with Toby when he hears the distinctive ping of Skype on his laptop. It’s set to auto answer with audio only, and he’s not surprised when he hears Damon’s voice.

“Thanks for the ride to the airport, asshole.”

“Wedding night, morning after, fucked into the ground,” Jackson says easily. “You know what it’s like.” He picks up Toby and rolls to sitting on the edge of the bed, the baby perched on his knee and facing the camera as Jackson jiggles his leg slightly. He touches the keyboard, adding video to the call. “Hey. Danny got you there on time, right?”

“Yeah, Danny’s cool.”

“He’s my best friend, of course he’s cool.” Jackson nuzzles the top of Toby’s head, watching Damon. They didn’t get to talk at the reception, and this is the first time he’s called in the week since he left the morning after the wedding. “How’s your trip home?”

“Boring.” Damon shrugs, leaning back in his chair, kicking his feet up and off to one side, away from the web cam. “My older sister brought her boyfriend for Christmas, and my younger sisters tried to move into my room while I was gone. I think they thought I was leaving forever.”

“California has that reputation,” Jackson deadpans. “It eats midwesterners like you for brunch. Especially ones who go native the second they get here.”

Damon laughs at the teasing, and Toby coos and claps his hands, still making noise when they both go silent.

“So I tried to get Danny to talk to me during the reception,” Damon finally says quietly. “And he refused.”

Jackson tilts his head, listening closely to the speakers, trying to hear the lilt of Damon’s heart over the internet. “And then?” Not that he needs Damon to tell him; Danny already brought him up to date.

“He changed his mind by morning.” Damon hesitates and this time Jackson hears the skip of his heart, the sudden swift beat that makes Jackson’s nose flare, wishing he could catch the scent that goes with it. Because it sounds like fear. “Hell of a secret to keep from a friend.”

Jackson shrugs, keeps his tone even. “I’m guessing you can see why.”

“Yeah.” Damon’s fingers tap against his leg. He’s wearing jeans, and it looks strange to Jackson, like he’s dressed in the costume of his hometown rather than the shorts and sandals Jackson is used to seeing. “Look, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“I didn’t think you were. And if you did, Derek—”

“Would rip my throat out with his teeth.” Damon smiles wryly. “Yeah, I heard that part of his vow. I’m not going to threaten you.” He looks at Toby, who reaches for the monitor while making nonsense noises. “Toby…”

“Is both of ours.” Jackson knows that Danny left that part out, because Jackson had asked him to beforehand. He wanted to make sure Damon only had one thing to deal with at a time, and he was pretty sure _werewolf_ was going to be enough to chew on for a while. “He’s how Derek and I got started. I’m not gay. I mean… I wasn’t gay. Not like Danny or you. I had Lydia, then I didn’t, and I’d never thought about guys, but then there was this…” he shrugs, because he can’t really get into the specifics, not with Damon. “It was something neither of us could resist, and then we had Toby. Being a werewolf has _not_ turned out like I expected it to.”

“So he bit you.” Damon speaks carefully, as if he’s worrying at the threads of the conversation, turning them over in his mind. It seems almost familiar to Jackson after all the time he’s spent with Stilinski and Lydia.

“Yeah. I asked for it. His uncle bit McCall, and I saw how powerful it made him, and I wanted that.” Jackson shrugs easily. “I was going to be on top at my high school, even if it meant howling at the moon to do it.”

“Is he still biting people?” The words come out quickly, but Jackson knows that tone. That way of speaking like Damon doesn’t really care, but he _does_. 

Jackson’s mouth quirks up. “Not recently, no. Derek’s a born wolf, and our pack’s small, but we’ve been stable a long time. A little scattered right now, but that’s how things are. We’ve got humans in our pack, Damon, and he’s doing his best to trust you. But he’s not going to give you the bite. At the same time, he’s letting you in, so take that for now.”

Damon makes a small noise of assent. “Danny still around?”

Jackson snorts, because he _knew_ that would be coming. “Why, you thinking about taking him up on the invitation to Lydia’s New Year’s party?” When Damon shrugs, Jackson laughs again. “Danny’s irresistible,” he says. “And he’s got a thing for assholes, so you’re just his type. But don’t get serious. I wouldn’t want to have to hurt you.” Jackson keeps his tone light, but the threat is real, and he can see that Damon gets that.

If it comes down to Danny or Damon, Jackson’s with Danny all the way. It’s been that way since they were small, and it isn’t going to change.

“You got a guest room I can stay in?” Damon asks. “Danny’s parents weren’t all that surprised to find me there in the morning, but I get the feeling it’d be awkward for a weekend.”

“Danny’s parents are weirdly permissive and strict all at once,” Jackson says. “Let me talk to Derek about the guest room.” He tilts his head. “I thought you’d have a harder time with this.”

“Eh.” Damon rolls his eyes. “I knew life would be weird in California. At least it’s not vampires.”

Jackson can’t help but grin at that, and the conversation turns back to classes, to sports, to everything normal in life. The hurdle of coming out as wolf has been leapt and no one fell. He counts that as a win.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Is he still biting people?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057268) by [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012)




End file.
